


Replacement child

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Amnesia, White Collar H/C Advent 2017, de-age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal falls while on a case and suffers from a serious head injury. When he regains consciousness, he is basically a child. Peter and El and the rest of his extended family take care of him.





	Replacement child

**Author's Note:**

> For the H/C Advent 2017 at whitecollarhc. This fic also fills the 'de-age' square on my H/C Bingo card and with it, I have a Black-out...  
> Caseyf123 gave me this prompt.

‘No Neal, I told you you couldn´t have a treat before dinner.’ Elizabeth´s voice says sternly.

Peter hangs his coat in the small hallway and smiles when he sees Neal pouting while going back to his lego and continue to play with them. Satchmo lies down next to him and Neal starts petting the old dog´s fur with one hand while he seems to be contemplating where to place the next brick. Elizabeth continues her efforts in preparing dinner while Peter gives her a kiss before walking towards the rug they put out for Neal so he can play with his lego and not sit on the hard wood floor.

‘Hey champ, what are you building?’

Neal looks up when he hears Peter´s voice and a big smile appears.

‘Can´t you tell?’ Neal studies Peter´s face, his own face baffled that Peter doesn´t instantly recognize what the lego depicts. He is licking his lips and shuffling in place.

‘Hhh…a tower?’

The disappointment is showing on Neal´s face.

‘No, I am just pulling your leg. It is one of the elephants from ‘The Elephants’ by Dali.’ Peter states firmly.

Neal’s eyes lighten op in delight that Peter recognized what he is making. Peter is in awe that Neal can reproduce this art work in lego. But then again, why is he surprised, Neal would be able to make it out of pasta and it would still look great.

‘Wow, he looks fantastic Neal. Great work. How was your day?’

‘Good, Elizabeth took me to the store and we had ice cream.’

‘You saved some for me?’

‘No of course not silly, it would have melted.’

‘Well, let me check with Elizabeth if you were good today.’

‘He was hon.’ El calls out from the kitchen.

‘Well, then I have a surprise for you.’

Peter pulls out a sketchbook and some charcoals pencils and hands them to Neal, who is looking at them in delight.

‘Are they for me?’

‘Yep, you should use some better material than El´s photocopy paper to draw, so I bought you a sketchbook.’

‘Thank you Peter’, he gives Peter a peck on the cheek and runs off towards the living room, leaving a surprised Peter in his wake.

‘Did he just kiss you?’ El giggles.

Peter throws her a dark look.

‘So, everything went well?’

‘Yeah, we made a grocery trip and had some ice cream and then he complaint that he had a headache and I gave him some Tylenol and had him take a nap on the couch.’

Peter nods. Neal´s headaches are sometimes crippling but listening to El´s story, they were under control today.

It hasn´t always been like that. When Neal was pushed from the stairs, Peter´s first thought was that Neal would be OK. He managed to find some of his balance for the first couple of stairs, but then he had hit the bannister with his hip and his momentum had flipped him over it. Peter can still remember the sound when Neal hit the concrete floor. His heart had stopped until he reached Neal´s still body. Peter knew not to move Neal, so he just kneeled next to him, feeling for a pulse. It was there, albeit a bit slow and weak. He could hear Diana calling an ambulance while Jones pulled off his coat to place it over Neal´s still body.

The three of them were waiting next to Neal, when he jerked. Peter immediately started talking to him, trying to reassure him, telling him to stay still. They weren´t sure if Neal was registering what was happening because he tried to get up until the three of them gently held him down, immobilizing his head and back to prevent further injuries. It was a relief to everybody when he lost consciousness again, that way, he couldn´t hurt himself any more than he already had.

Peter had been relieved when the paramedics arrived and took over. Checking Neal over and placing him on a backboard with a neck brace before transporting him to hospital.

It had taken several hours until the diagnosis came. Neal had suffered a severe traumatic head injury.

Peter remembers waiting in the room for Neal to wake up. The hospital staff had called and told him that Neal was showing signs of waking up. Peter had rushed towards the hospital to make sure Neal saw a familiar face when he woke. When he arrived, Neal was moving in the bed, a clear signs he was waking up.

‘Neal?’

Neal stilled.

‘Neal, it’s Peter, can you open your eyes?’

Slowly Neal opened his eyes a bit.

‘Where am I?’ Neal croaked.

Peter fed him some ice chips the nurse had handed him.

‘You are in hospital, you had a nasty fall and hurt your head.’

‘Where is my mum?’

‘Your mum?’ Peter was confused, why would Neal ask for his mum? He was not sure, Neal never talked about her. All Peter knew, was that he was mostly raised by Ellen.

‘What do you remember?’

‘I want my mum.’

Peter’s stomach had twisted around itself with worry when he pushed the nurse call button. When the nurse appeared, Peter quietly asked her to get a doctor.

Tests had been performed and Neal´s brain seemed stuck at age 9. After a week in the hospital, Neal had recuperated enough to be released and Peter and El had taken the task upon themselves to take care of Neal.

‘Peter?’

Peter blinks his eyes before turning towards Neal.

‘Yes?’

‘Nothing, you were staring.’

‘Peter smiles, yes I was. Will you help Elizabeth setting the table?’

‘Sure’, he walks towards the kitchen and asks Elizabeth to takes the plates out of the cupboard.

Peter is still amazed to see that Neal´s brain doesn´t seem to realize he is big and he can reach the requested plates. Whenever something is high on a shelf, Neal will ask for their help, it is the weirdest amnesia Peter has ever witnessed, not that he has a lot of experience, but the occasional perp who faints memory loss or a victim with actually memory loss, but this…

Neal hasn´t touched any of his suits, he only wears sneakers, jeans, T-shirts with prints and hoodies. Elizabeth even took him out to buy sneakers since he didn´t want to wear the leather dress shoes. His hair is curling around his face, since he doesn´t want to use any hair products. It has been a battle just to get him to shower regularly.

Neal had briefly wondered why he didn´t need to go to school, but had settled quickly when they explained that he had been injured and needed to heal before he could go back to school. Peter was still expecting to wake up and find out it was all a dream.

‘Dinner is ready!’

Neal charges to the table like he is starved. Peter chuckles, he can still remember that he was always hungry growing up and his mum complaining about it.

He sits down and Elizabeth scoops up some of the Mac&Cheese on all the plates. Neal gobbles down the food and moans with delight like it is the best Michelin star dinner he had in a long time. He is eyeing the serving bowl to check if there is seconds.

‘You want some more, Neal?’

‘Yes, please Elizabeth.’ He answers, holding out his plate.

They have a pleasant meal and Neal asks to be excused before bringing his plate to the kitchen. He quickly retreats to the living room with his sketchbook and starts drawing.

‘So, did dr. Hanson call?’

‘Yes, she did, she gave me an appointment for Neal for some tests. She says there is a chance they can operate. She explained it but it was a bit technical and told me she was happy to explain it to us when we visit her for the tests.’

Elizabeth nods. ‘I know this is the way to go, but Neal seems so relaxed and happy.’

‘I know, but it is not fair to him, El, he has the mind of a nine year old in a grown man´s body.’

‘I don´t want him hurt, this is brain surgery Peter, he may never be the same.’

Peter pulls El closer onto his lap.

‘I know hon, but this is not fair to Neal. I know he is happy, but still.’

Elizabeth puts her head on Peter´s shoulder and nods.

 

* *  *

 

The tests go without problems and Peter and Elizabeth discuss the surgery in detail wit Neal´s doctors, as well as the prognosis and healing time. It won´t be easy and there are no guarantees, but they agree to go ahead and plan the surgery in the new year. The surgeons need time to prepare the delicate operation and Peter and Elizabeth decide that Neal deserves to have a family holiday.

‘Neal! Are you coming?’ Peter hollers towards the second floor.

‘Yeah, coming!’

Neal thunders down the stairs. Peter smiles on the inside, Neal is dressed in jeans and all stars and a T-shirt that states ‘Be your selfie’. Who would have guessed that Neal would wear clothes like that? He grabs a hoodie and waits all excited at the door.

‘Will you be warm enough? Don´t you need a coat?’

Neal scowls at him, so Peter rolls his eyes.

‘Where are we going to buy a tree?’

‘Well, I know this guy who knows a guy…’

‘Don’t tell me, let´s go, I want a big tree, so we have to be early before all the good ones are gone.’

Peter drives the two of them to a tree seller and lets Neal pick out one. Of course it is one of the biggest they have in the lot. Peter wants to say no, just as Neal turns around. The joy in his eyes is overwhelming that he just pays up and wonders how is going to get the tree home. Lucky for him, the seller tells Peter that the tree will be brought home for an extra ten dollars. Peter happily pays the extra, thinking it would cost him more if he needed to clean his car. The man promises they will have the tree later in the day.

Neal´s attention is already drawn by something else and Peter calls out to him to stay in the vicinity. A couple of people give them strange looks, but Peter just ignores them. It turns out Neal saw a food truck selling waffles and he is looking at Peter with his best puppy dog eyes, so Peter buys him a Belgian Waffle with extra whipped cream.

‘You want a bite?’ Neal asks chewing, there is cream all over his face, even his nose has some on it and Peter smiles taking out a handkerchief, but not before taking a picture with his phone. It is going to make such good black mail material.

‘No thanks, enjoy it. When you are ready we are going back because we don´t know when they are bringing the tree, OK?’

Neal nods, totally engrossed in his waffle.

When they are back home, Elizabeth already left for a luncheon she has to cater. Peter takes a look in the fridge and finds some freshly made deviled ham, so he makes himself a sandwich and a grilled cheese one for Neal. They enjoy their meal in front of the television.

Later in the afternoon the doorbell rings and the tree is delivered. Neal helps Peter put it in a prominent spot in the living room before going into the attic to look for the decorations. Fortunately, El is a good labeler and Peter finds the boxes rather quickly.

Downstairs, Neal unpacks them like they are some precious pieces of art. After putting in the lights, he tells Neal to decorate the tree with the ornaments. Neal is all excited and is thinking how he will decorate it. Peter in the meantime goes to the kitchen to make some coffee for himself and some chocolate milk for Neal. He smiles when he sees that El left some cake for the two of them, so he takes everything back into the living room.

While he sits down and watches Neal, he is feeling content. He realizes he is happy that even though this is not what he expected would ever happen to Neal, he is also pleased that he can give this to Neal, a happy, warm and family and friends filled Christmas.

Neal seems to enjoy himself decorating the tree with Satchmo by his side. He carefully checks every ornament if it is placed correctly and that there is symmetry to the tree. Leave it up to Neal to have an artistic look on decorating a christmas trees.

When he is done, Peter is proud and tells Neal to come sit down and eat his cake while enjoying the tree. Neal quickly takes his cake and sits next to Peter, well next, he sort of curls up next to Peter, who puts his arm around the other man´s shoulder and pulls him closer. Neal looks up at him and Peter can see the joy in those eyes.

‘Shall we watch a movie?’

‘Yeah, can we watch Minions?’

‘Sure.’

Peter looks for the movie and they enjoy it. By the time the movie is done, it is too late to start dinner so Peter decides to call for some take out.

‘Anything you like?’

‘Can we have burgers and fries?’

‘I thought you would never ask. You want bacon and cheese?’

Neal nods with a big smile.

 

* *  *

 

When Elizabeth enters the living room, Peter is watching some game with a beer. Neal is already sleeping.

‘How was your day?’

‘Good, Neal decorated the tree, we had a very unhealthy dinner and watched the Minions movie. So it was a great day.’ Peter smiles at the memory.

‘Good.’

El sits down and pulls off her heels.

‘Do you want a glass of wine?’

‘I was wondering when you would ask….’ El sighs.

‘Sit down and relax, you can change the channel.’

Peter gets the wine and sits down again, pulling up El´s feet in his lap and starting to massage them.

‘Do you still think we are doing the right thing and let them operate on Neal?’

Peter thinks over the question.

‘Yes, yes I am sure. Hon, we are giving him a Christmas he probably never had in his childhood, but we can´t keep him like this, it just isn´t fair.’

‘Yeah, you are right, I am being selfish.’

Elizabeth studies the tree and can see all these paper ornaments.

‘Did Neal makes those?’

‘Yeah, you should probably buy some new print paper, and some origami paper.’

 

* *  *

 

Christmas evening, the house if filled with laughter and joy. El and Peter invited Jones and Diana together with June and Mozzie. El prepared a wonderful dinner and Neal made dessert. It looks like a work of art until they taste it and it turns out he didn´t add any sugar. But when they look at Neal´s expecting face, everybody tells him how good it is while Elizabeth quickly puts sugar on the table.

Gifts are exchanged and Neal seems to glow from all the excitement and attention. By the time he goes upstairs, he is exhausted and barely awake when Peter comes in to say goodnight. He kisses Neal on the forehead wishing him a very good night. Satchmo lifts his head a last time before settling on the foot end of Neal´s bed.

 

* *  *

 

In the New Year, the Burkes invite everybody over again under the pretense of a New Year celebration, but everybody knows that tomorrow Neal will undergo surgery for his head injury and even though this is not goodbye and everybody is convinced that Neal will be alright, they want to make sure, Neal has as many positive memories before the surgery as possible.

They have a copious meal, since Neal is not allowed to eat from midnight onward.

Elizabeth made his favorite gelato which isn´t pistachio like it was, it is now vanilla fudge. When it is time for bed, Neal gives everybody a kiss before going upstairs, and a silence falls downstairs.

It is Mozzie who breaks through the silence.

‘Let´s toast to a surgery going well and that the old Neal may be returned to us.’

‘Here, here.’

The party breaks up just before midnight and Peter takes a quick walk with Satchmo before turning in. He embraces Elizabeth and they stay like that for a while, being grateful for the time they had with this Neal.

The next morning, Neal is up and about early and they explain that he isn´t allowed to drink or eat anything, earning him a pout. Luckily they need to be in the hospital at 7:30, so they don´t have a lot of time to overthink things.

Once in the hospital, Neal is changed in an operating gown and taken for some last tests; Peter is allowed to come with him and Elizabeth waits in the surgical waiting area. Once the test are done, the neurosurgeon doctor Sundberg come in to explain a last time what they are going to do. Then it is time to say goodbye and Peter has to pull up his professional face not to show Neal his true feelings of the overwhelming worry he is feeling. Neal gives him a kiss on the cheek. When Peter wants to turn away to leave, Neal grabs his hand.

‘I thought Peter was going to be with me until you put me to sleep?’

The doctor whom Neal addresses, looks at Peter who shrugs.

‘Do you want Peter to come with you?’

‘Yes, I really would like that.’

‘OK, he can come.’

The doctor asks a nurse to prep Peter to go into the OR. She efficiently asks Peter to disinfect his hands, hoists him in a gown and hat and he is ready to go with Neal into the OR.

Neal is already transferred on to the operating table and the anesthetist is talking to him. Neal is smiling.

‘So this is Peter you told me about. Welcome Peter. Neal tells me you are going to stay with him while he is put to sleep.’

‘Yes I am. He takes Neal´s free hand and watches the team prepare everything.

‘OK, Neal, we are ready. I’m going to put a mask on you. It is just some oxygen to help you breathe, OK? Nothing to worry about. The anesthetist takes a syringe with a milky substance and puts it in the port of Neal´s IV.

‘I am scared Peter.’ Neal admits silently.

‘You are going to be fine, buddy, they doctors are going to take good care of you. I will be right here, OK?’

‘Neal, can you count backwards from ten?’

Peter can see the man pushing the drugs.

‘Ten, nine, eight, …’

Neal´s eyes slowly close.

‘He is out. You OK?’

Peter nods, swallowing against the limp in his throat.

‘The nurse will escort you outside. It will be a couple of hours. But we will come and tell you as soon as we know something.’

‘Thank you.’

Peter leaves the operating room and dumps all the disposable protective clothing in a waist bin before walking to the waiting room, where El, Mozzie and June are waiting for him.

‘He is asleep and they started.’

Everybody nods and prepares for a long wait.

 

* *  *

 

‘Family of Neal Caffrey?’

A nurse waits patiently with a friendly face.

‘That is us.’

‘Everything went fine and Neal is brought to recovery. Once we have him settled in a room, we will come and get you, OK? If you wait here, you will be able to see him while we transfer him to his room.’

Thank you´s are mumbled and Mozzie suggest to go and pick up some coffee, since there will be more waiting ahead.

About forty five minutes later, Neal is wheeled out of the recovery towards his room. The nurse stops for a moment and everybody is glad to see Neal is OK. His head is shaved and wrapped in bandages, he is pale and he is still too sleepy to keep his eyes open, but he is still with them. Neal´s unlikely family follows him towards his room where the nurses attach him to some monitors. Neal mumbles something in answer to the question if he is in pain. The nurse takes it as a yes and adds some pain medication.

She explains that Neal will be out of it for some time since they want his brain to be able to heal. After that, she ushers everybody out and tells them to wait for visiting hours. Peter reminds her firmly but politely about Neal´s condition and the fact that the doctor told them it would be best if a familiar face was with him when he woke up. So the nurse checks his patient file and has to admit that it is there in writing. June tells them that she will take the first watch and that the others should go home and rest. They agree to a schedule so that there is always someone with Neal.

 

* *  *

It isn´t until a day later that Neal is able to stay awake for a longer period of time and make sense. The doctors are optimistic and tell Peter that the operation was a success. Peter is with him when he calls out for Peter after waking up from a nightmare.

‘Neal? You with me? Are you in pain?

Neal is panting and trying to catch his breath.

‘I had a nightmare.’

‘Yeah, do you remember what about?’

‘Yeah, I feel down some stairs.’

Peter swallows, Neal hadn´t remembered what had happened after the accident, but now that his brain is ‘rebooted’, like the doctors told him, it was possible that the memories would come back.

‘That actually happened Neal, that is how you got hurt and what landed you in hospital.’

‘How long ago did it happen?’

‘Nine weeks ago.’

Neal studies Peter, but he can tell he is not joking.

‘I was out that long?’

‘No, you weren´t. You suffered from memory loss and stayed with El and me.’

Neal nods, that makes sense, Peter and El would take care of him.

‘When can I leave?’

‘Well, the doctor told me you are recuperating very well, so he guesses by the end of the week.’

‘What happens then?’

‘Well, you will come with us of course, you can´t be on yourself for the first few weeks and June is going to visit her family since she stayed with us during the holidays.’

The remark triggers a memory and Neal remembers the Christmas tree and the homey safe feeling, the scent of cookies and smiles.

‘What?’ Peter asks.

‘Nothing, thank you for taking care of me.’

‘That is what family does.’ Peter pats Neal on the arm, ‘Rest, you look exhausted.’

Neal nods, closing his eyes.

Peter wants to retreat back into his chair when he hears Neal whisper ‘Don´t I get a good night kiss?’

Peter smiles and gives Neal a kiss on his forehead.

‘Good night sweet boy.’

 

 

 

Korean Lego artist [Jin Kei](http://jkbrickart.com/) has given life to one of the giant four-legged mammals from Salvador Dali’s painting 'The Elephants'.


End file.
